Assumptions Aren't Realities
by lavenderpop123
Summary: Child of the Avatar, Kamala has to deal with not being able to bend...anything. Her family meets up with the Gang yearly. Include a certain firebending boy, annoying little brothers and a lot of changes. What's a girl to do? Assume the worst.


Assumptions Aren't Realities

Chapter One: 

Rays of bright sunlight found its way to cascade down a sleeping girl's back. The light shone on her dark brown braid, bounced off the walls and gave the dark dusty library more of a happy promise.

The dosing girl let out a small snore as she continued to sleep, scrolls of many different topics piled up to her neck surrounding her. The girl's hand lay on top of one of the scrolls, labeled Water Bending, a sign she must have dosed off while reading this one in particular.

As she slept, the huge doors with a dark blue hue were opened.

A small boy around the age of 12 or so crept quietly into the large library. He began looking through the tall aisles, his rather big hazel, nearly green eyes peering through the books.

Pulling his blue hat down further on his head he finally spotted the girl, her head on the table, scrolls falling off it and onto the floor, joining a couple already resting there.

A smile tugs at the boy's lips and in his excitement he seemed to fly the rest of the distance, his feet bounding up the shelves, onto the ceiling. Right as he ran above the table he flipped downwards and landed lightly on his toes.

Grinning at the perfect landing he sits down, legs in a pretzel style across from the girl, who heard nothing.

Deciding to investigate on her studies rather than, waking her, the boy takes the scroll titled Water Bending.

Confused for a moment, he peers down the descriptive drawings and back at the girl. His smile gone, he places it back on the table and pokes the girl on her forehead. The touch causes an immediate reaction, the girl jumps up in alarm, her braid flying as she looked around, fixing her glasses.

One could guess she noticed the sunlight because she gasped and began gathering up all the scrolls and books. Right as she reached for one she takes in the folded legs, and snaps her head up.

"Kaiyo what are you doing?"

"Waking up my dear sister." He said in a singsong voice, before hopping up, his legs still folded. Pushing his arms down, sudden gusts of wind flies from underneath him. The wind seemed to be helping him up and he jumped down from the table.

A scowl formed on the girl's face as she continued gathering as many scrolls as possible. Especially before they could fly off the table in her brother's annoying attempt to get off the table.

"Did Mom ask you to find me?" She asks as she begins to walk around, putting the scrolls back in their shells and back on the shelves.

"No, she and Uncle Sokka are all in some officer meeting." Glad to know her Mother wasn't worried about her, she places the last scroll back in record time before turning onto her brother.

Wiping her face in hopes of appearing to have not slept in a library, she and her brother leave the library. The moment she opens the double doors, the blinding sunlight hits her eyes.

Blinking to become accustomed to the change of scenery she walks down the pathway, offering back her hellos to people in their cheerful morning attitudes.

"Stop scowling, Mars." Kaiyo says, as he watches his older sister's expression once more as they walked down the bridge above the canals.

"I'm not scowling Kaiyo." Kamala responds without turning around to her brother, who kept up his annoying habit of creating wind. It gently touched her back and lifted up her heavy braid.

"Mars can we go penguin gliding?" Kaiyo's energetic personality overpowers his older sister's grumpiness. Scrunching up her shoulders, Kamala turns to stare at him, taking in the thin legs, and arms as well as his huge grayish eyes which were beginning to get wider.

Realizing he's motives of using the most adorable puppy dog look, Kamala grabs his hat and yanks it down over his eyes.

"Hey! Kamala-

But the girl was off her laughter reaching him as he adjusted the earflaps, and pulled it back onto his forehead.

"Kamala you jerk!"

A grin on his face, Kaiyo runs after her, in hopes of catching her ridiculously long braid in payback.

"Kamala." Steps outside of my bedroom woke me up. Looking around to gather back my surroundings I remembered after penguin gliding with Kaiyo I decided to sleep.

The library provides many things. A comfortable sleeping area, it does not.

"Kamala, are you in there?" Katara's voice slipped through the cracks of her daughter's door.

Groaning, I turn over and try to block out my Mom's voice. A talent I've tried to learn for years on end. To no avail.

Throwing a pillow over my head I try to gain back those hours I lost while reading last night. The door opened, when I realized something. Scared for my life I hop out of my bed, trip over my shoes and land on my butt.

Though my backside yelled in pain I run to the door, which was beginning to open and reveal my slightly messy room to Mom.

"_Before you leave today this room needs to be cleaned, Mars." I nod and Mom gives me her infamous raised eyebrow. "I'll remember Mom, don't worry." With one last look she turns and leaves my room._

_Moments later I leave my bedroom, assuming I'd clean it when I get back and before she comes home from the Officer Assembly._

Glancing once more around the disastrous room, I yank the door open and slid through to meet a shocked mother.

Closing it back I grin up at her.

"Mars-

"Hi Mommy!" In hopes to avoid the questioning looks I wrap my arms around her and hug her. "How was the meeting?" Inhaling the subtle hints of lavender and winter mint I continue hugging her as she talks.

"It wasn't as productive as I wanted it to be."

"You are chief of Northern Water Tribe, I'm sure nothing seems as productive as you want it to be."

Katara smiles down at her daughter, but only slightly. Sighing the older woman realized just how tall her daughter was going to be.

And just like that I grab onto her hand and lead my Mother down the corridor and away from my door. Walking towards the kitchen I spot Uncle Sokka, rummaging through our cabinets.

"Sokka!" Uncle's shoulders scrunch in shock. Slowly turning around he tries to give my Mom a sweet smile. But I could tell by her facial expression my Uncle may not live this one.

"Why-

"Kamala give your handsome uncle a hug!" He cuts off my Mom and I run over and hug him.

"Let me get a look at my only niece."

Rolling my eyes at his overdramatic tone I twirl for him. "Could you stop growing? Before you know it you'll bypass your dear Mother."

Katara glares at her brother. "What? Can't I speak the truth, Katara?"

"Where's Auntie Suki?"

He flashed me a grateful look, and announces that she's outside with Kaiyo. Taking my hand we run outside to both avoid the wrath of Katara. The woman destroyed a huge iceberg my father accidently built without realizing it. That's power.

"I can't have her in a bad mood." I mumble as I plop down on the front steps and watch Aunt Suki and Kaiyo, build a huge looking snowman. Uncle Sokka decided to lean against the house.

"Why would that be, Mars?"

Sighing I squint up at my uncle, trying to decide whether or not I could tell him, just why I could not have my Mom in her war path mood. "It's…" Taking in his now curious face, I glance back down at my fur boots.

"Could it have anything to do with our yearly trip to Ember Island?"

Redness spreads like a fire across the girl's face. In an attempt to hide her face Kamala picks up a stick and begins making patterns in the snow.

Sokka could tell whatever was bothering his niece was indeed about their family vacation to Ember Island. Sitting down next to her, he places a sturdy arm around her shoulders.

"There really is nothing wrong with going to Ember Island with everyone. Every time we go, they ask about you."

Shrugging, I continue playing in the snow. "I know…"

But what is a girl supposed to do? There are just too many memories about Ember Island. Especially involving someone, who I would love to keep in my past.


End file.
